Remember Me Always
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: Miley and Nick were best friends while staring on Broadway together, until Miley randomly leaves one day. Nick quits knowing it won't be the same without her. Now 6 years later they will meet again. Will Nick keep his promise? Will he remember? R
1. Chapter 1

***Hey everyone, guess what! Here it is: Me and Megan's story. Called Remember Me Always.  
Starring: Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart Nick Jonas as Nick Lucas Joe Jonas as Joe Lucas Megan as Chloe Andrews Me as Nicole (Colie) Andrews Justin Bieber as Drew Stewart (Miley's Twin) Kevin Jonas as Kevin Lucas and Danielle Jonas as Danielle Evans. **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Sad I know.***

"_**Tryin' to be perfect, tryin' not to let you down, yeah, honesty is honestly the hardest thing for me right now..."**_

(Nick's POV)

Even now, six years later, it was still so fresh in my mind. I remember the applause as the curtain fell and we took our final bow, the feeling of the lights on my skin. I still knew that feeling today just differently. When I'm on stage with my brothers in our band JONAS I still feel the lights and the adrenaline from the crowd.

Unfortunately the feeling I was most deprived of since I left Broadway six years ago could never be replicated. Even as I stand on the very stage where it was created so many times it was missing. It left the day I opened the letter. I still remember the day so precisely...

(Flashback)

_As an eleven year old going to 'work', as awesome as it maybe, was not always the ideal situation. I love it though, the thrill of performing. I walked up onto the stage my mom taking a seat in the first row. While waiting for rehearsal to begin I looked around for my best friend Miley Stewart. We'd been performing together since we were five. When she wasn't in our usual space I decided to try in the dressing room we share, since it's easier for her mom to help us get ready. When I still hadn't found her I wandered back to the stage to be met by director. _

"_Nicholas,"_

"_Yes," I looked at the older women. _

"_Miley is no longer performing with us, she and her family moved last night." _

_My eyes widened. "Where? Why didn't she tell me?" _

_The women shrugged. "No one knows no one knew, we just had a message this morning. Miley did leave you this letter though..." _

_After she handed it to me she left me to myself and my fingers trembled as I ripped the seal and unfolded the light pink paper. _

_**To Nick, My best friend. **_

_**I can't tell you why we left but now that we are all going to be ok. I hope this isn't goodbye Nick, because if it is I wish I could have done it right. I will always love you Nick, live your dreams and don't hold back and please Remember Me Always. **_

_**Smiles. **_

_An eleven year old is so used to life being simple and when it turns complicated they don't know what do. _

"_**Girl don't say you love me when you're out the door..."**_

I walked out that day, I couldn't handle it. It wasn't going to be the same without Miley and I realized that and knowing that I couldn't handle it, I walked off there. I hadn't been back until today. The only reason I am here now is because I will most likely never the get the chance again. The band I'm in with my brothers JONAS has finally made it big enough to pack our bags and leave our New Jersey home and travel to the other side of the country; L.A. Baby!

"Nick," A voice sounded and I turned to see Joe and Kevin walking onto the stage and taking a seat on either side of me. "you ok man?" It was Joe who spoke.

"I don't know, I still wonder what actually made her leave."

"I think we all do man, but she did and you can't halt your life just because she left." Kevin said softly and though I hated to admit it, I knew he was right. "We all miss her and we know you miss her but dude this is life. I mean sure she may walk away and all the colors turn to gray..."

"Those are my lyrics..."

"Yeah I know!" He replied in a duh tone. "I like to use them in situations that need comforting...they are very deep."

"Ok then..." Joe shook his head. "anyway, mom's expecting us home so we better get going."

With a nod I stood up, glancing once more back to where the audience would be sitting. This isn't isn't my life anymore. We are going to L.A. Where dreams are made of I can't live in the past forever.

"_**Sometimes I wonder if everything changed how would we make out?"**_

(Miley's POV)

My life used to be perfect once upon a time, not that it's terrible now, but something is defiantly missing. His name, Nick Lucas. He was once my best friend and when I had to move I was forced to completely leave him behind. When I was fourteen I made my alter ego Hannah Montana, but you can't tell anyone, and took the music world by storm that is until my twin brother came into the scene. He, unlike me, decided to go into the public eye as himself, maybe you've heard of him...Drew Stewart. I was right I knew you heard of him.

When I came to L.A. I began attending SeaView high where I met my three best friends: twins Chloe and Colie Andrews, and Danielle Evans. Chloe and Colie are the same age as me, and Dani is a year older, making her a senior this year. They are the only three people besides my family that knows I'm Hannah, they don't have alter ego's but they help out at concerts and stuff and are sometimes seen with Hannah do to their relationship with Drew, just like I as Miley are often seen with him as well as when I'm Hannah.

I left New York when my dad ran off with some little...so many words could fit that. My mom couldn't handle New York anymore and got a job offer in L.A. to work as a manager to stars. I never called Nick or any of the Lucas' it was too hard for me, I regret that choice though. Now all I know about them is that they formed a band that is supposedly supposed to take off. I knew Nick would go far, as well as his brothers, but I never truly believed Nick would leave Broadway.

Every night I find myself praying that maybe, just maybe, God will find it in his heart to bring us back together.

**I know it's short, but it's kind of an over view of what happened between them, and what their lives are like now. Megan will be writing chapter two so the real story really rests on her shoulders and I know she won't let us down. **

**Let's go with 3 comments for the next one. **

**Songs: The Truth- Kris Allen, Heart Heart Heartbreak- Boys like girls, and Hovering-Miley Cyrus ft. Trace Cyrus. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Haha **

**love you Ash. **


	2. Chapter 2: Constipated Chipmunk

**Hey everyone, so here is chapter 2. Sorry it took so long Megan and I worked really hard on this we debated on how we wanted it for days. We are actually really happy with the way it came out. We hope You like it! **

**IMPORTANT: Chloe is not Colie and Danielle's sister she is a friend. Danielle and Colie's last name is Evans Chloe is Chloe Andrews. Colie, Chloe, Drew, Miley and Nick are Juniors and Kevin, Dani, and Joe are seniors.  
Anyway on to chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: If Megan or I owned a Jonas or Bieber do you really think we'd waste our time on fanfiction...thats what I thought.**

**Let's go with 4 Reviews for the next chapter to be written **

(Miley's POV)

At the sound of a loud knock I was forced to pull away from the notebook sitting in front of me and look up. I wasn't surprised to see the intruder was none other than my brother Drew Stewart.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked walking in and collapsing on my bed next to me. I know what you guys are secretly getting at. Yes my brother is _the_ Drew Stewart, yes the one that's all: _"And I was like baby, baby, baby, ohhh." _

"Working on a song," I said handing over the notepad I was working on.

"I like it," He smiled handing it over. "I think the title could be changed though,"

"To what? I like 'Stay'" I gawked at him.

"To 'I desperately miss my best friend and am using my power as Hannah Montana to let him know, even though he has _no_ idea we are the same person.'"

Rather than attack him for knowing his sister all too well, I went with humor. "That is the longest song title I have _ever_ heard."

He laughed and hit me lightly across the shoulder with the notepad. "I'm just kidding Miles, it's a really good song."

"Thanks Drew,"

"Hey, I'm your brother if you can't turn to me who can you turn too?" He popped his collar obviously attempting to make himself sound far more important than he is.

"Um your girlfriend, Dani or Chloe."

His eyes widened and his mouth went agape. "You'd seriously choose them over me?"

"No," I giggled grabbing my brother and hugging him tightly, even though he kept trying to pull away.

(Nobody's POV) (JONAS house)

Nick Lucas sighed loudly as he stared up at the house with tired eyes. Sure the house was amazing, but he couldn't honestly say he wanted to be there. He'd much rather be back in Jersey where there were at least memories of her, but yet here he was in L.A. California.

"Nick," Joe called from the trunk of his Range Rover. "stop sulking, and grab a box."

Nick sighed before obeying his brother and slowly carrying boxes into their new home. Still all he could think about was Miley and if he would ever see her again.

A loud crash interrupted Nick from his thoughts and he looked up to see Kevin on the ground with boxes surrounding him.

"What happened?" Joe asked as he helped Kevin pick up the boxes he dropped.

"There was this girl walking by and I tried to impress her by carrying 6 boxes at once…" Kevin said causing Joe and Nick to laugh.

"Hey guys I'm going to the beach!" Joe said before going upstairs to change then leaving.

(Chloe's POV)

"Why did SHE have to come with us," my best friend Nicole's boyfriend Drew said whining. I then realized he was talking about me. Me, Colie, and Drew were all hanging out on the beach and apparently Drew didn't want me there.

"Hey!" I said pouting at him, "I'm your friend too!"

"But I wanted it to be just me and Colie!" he said still pouting and pulling her closer to him making her giggle.

"You guys spend enough time together," I said rolling my eyes. "Come on let's get some food. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry…" I heard Drew mumble as we made our way to the concession stand.

Later as I was eating my fries I was watching people on the beach when I noticed somebody…

"OH MY GOD." I screamed before falling out of my chair.

"What the hell, Chloe?" Drew asked me laughing before helping me stand.

"ITS JOE LUCAS!" I said pointing my shaking finger to where Joe was standing.

"So?" Drew said obviously not understanding why I was so excited, "I'm a celebrity too and you don't freak out every time you see me."

"You don't count."

"Why?"

"Because I knew you BEFORE your voice changed when you still sounded like a constipated chipmunk, now let's go!" I said dragging an angry Drew and entertained Colie down to the water.

I sighed and stared at Joe as I watched him take off his shirt before entering the water. I stood there with my mouth hanging open for a few minutes before I noticed that Drew and Colie had left me. Shrugging I slowly made my way to the edge of the water but didn't get in since I was wearing my bikini. I sat at the shore watching Joe hoping that he would notice me eventually. I was too busy watching Joe that I didn't realize when a huge wave came towards me picking me up and dragging me into the ocean. I screamed right before the giant wave engulfed me getting me soaked. When I came back above the water I came face to face with Joe.

"Uh..h-hi…" I stuttered trying to stay standing.

"Hey," Joe smiled. Oh God his smile, I love his smile so much. "You okay?" He laughed before holding my waist to keep me from toppling over.

"Yeah…I'm fine…my clothes aren't though…" I said barely managing to get every word out. I couldn't believe that I was talking to THE Joe Lucas.

"Wouldn't you rather have you clothes get wet than die?" He asked laughing "Come on let's go get you a towel," he said as we made our way up to the beach.

(Drew's POV)

Me and Colie were cuddling up at the beach when I something hit me.

"Shit. I need to go home," I said standing up. "I'll call you later." I said walking away leaving a confused looking Colie behind.

When I got to my house I ran upstairs to Miley's room.

"Miles, I need to talk to you," I said barging into her room.

"There's a thing called knocking! Leave me alone Drew!" Miley yelled trying to push me out of her room.

"Nick's here."

"What!"


	3. Ch Songs, Neighbors, and I Love You's

**Hey everyone, so here is another chapter, you guys seem to really like this story and the constipated chipmunk seemed to be a huge hit! So maybe, just maybe he'll come back. Follow me and Megan on twitter we have quite a few so take your pick. Me: AshAsh607 (personal) or JDBDown2Earth (Bieber fan) and Megan: magz89671 (personal) or JBFaveGirls (Bieber fan) or both of us at once on our Jonas one FlyWithMeLuvJB**

**Also! EVERYONE LISTEN UP! Justin Bieber recorded a song called OMAHA MALL which is about the mall Megan and I go to all the time. So everyone go download it now! :)**

**Anyway here's chapter 3. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly only own pictures of Bieber and Jonas! **

(Miley's POV)

I stared at my brother my mouth agape, trying to figure out if he was dead serious or if this was some sort of cruel joke. Nick's here? Why would he be _here_? In _L.A._ they loved New Jersey!

"You know their band JONAS?" I nodded at Drew's question. "Well it turns out they decided moving to L.A. would make work easier,"

"So you aren't joking with me?"

Drew stared at me. "I wouldn't lie to you about this Miles."

And I knew he wouldn't and I didn't mean for it to sound like I thought he would, but I was just too surprised. "What am I gonna do?"I sighed.

"I don't know?" Drew spoke. "Maybe talk to him, be all 'Yo Nick it's me!'" When he saw the look on my face he replied with, "or not..."

I rolled my eyes. "I just can't waltz up to him and pick up where we left off. He probably hates me."

"Well you never know until you talk to him." He reasoned. "And besides L.A. is a big city, odds are you probably won't see them."

I sighed staring down at the song I was still working on. "Yeah you're probably right."

"I'm always right,"

I laughed. "Go away and take your ego with you."

(Kevin's POV)

"So you're all settled?" The voice on the other end questioned.

"Yes mom we are all settled," I replied watching Nick who sat sulking on the couch.

"Nick still in sulking mood,"

I sighed running a hand trough my hair clutching the phone tighter in my hand. "Yeah, but can you blame him? He moved away from every memory with Miley,"

"He needs to move on though,"

"I don't think he ever will be able to move on mom. He loved Miley and Broadway and they were both gone in less than an hour or each other."

"Leaving Broadway was his choice, no one told him too."

"But mom he knew it wouldn't be the same, and he wouldn't be performing the same."

"I guess you're right," Mom sighed. "Just keep an eye on him, Kevin. Please."

"I will, Mom, you know that."

"I do, sweetie, anyway have you introduced yourself to the neighbors yet?"

Wow my Mom can change subjects fast. "Not yet Mom, I was going to but than you called."

"Well I'll let you go sweetie," Mom said. "Remember Rob is in charge!"

"I know Mom, I know."

"Love you,"

"Love you too," I hung the phone up setting it on the counter before walking into the living room. "Nick,"

He turned to look at me. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to go say hi to the neighbors, want to come?"

"No I'm good, I'm gonna work on a new song."

"Ok man, later,"

"See ya," He called as I closed the front door behind me making my way across the street as there was no one to the right or left of us. Once I reached the colonial styled house I rang the doorbell waiting patiently. Finally it opened...

"Can I help...oh hey you're the guy that fell over all those boxes this morning." She was right, standing before me was the girl who made me fall with all the boxes. She was my neighbor, how great could this be?

"Um yeah," I laughed nervously. "I'm Kevin Lucas, we just moved in across the street."

"I know who you are," She smiled. "and nice to meet you. I'm Danielle Evans."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled. "I just wanted to come over and introduce myself."

"How nice," She smiled. "Our last neighbors introduced themselves by getting drunk and throwing the beer cans in our yard."

"Well," I smiled. "I can assure you that won't happen."

"Good to know,"

"Sweetie," A voice called through the house. "Who's at the door?"

"Our new neighbor Mom," She called over her shoulder.

"Oh I'm coming."

I laughed lightly as Danielle rolled her eyes and shook her head. Seconds later a tall women who looked almost identical to Danielle came to the door.

"Hello, my name is Monica Evans..." She smiled warmly holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Evans and I'm Kevin Lucas." I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you sweetie." She smiled warmly again. "Please call me Monica, and would you like to come in?"

"Okay, and thank you Monica I would love too."

(Danielle's POV)

After talking to Kevin for an hour with Mom I learned that he's a really sweet guy, he obviously hasn't let fame get to him and he's very family oriented. Our nice chat was interrupted by the sound of a slamming door.

"Colie?" I called worry etching my voice.

"Sweetheart?" Mom called.

Ten seconds later she stomped in and I could immediately read the look on her face. "What did Drew do?" I sighed.

"He left me! On the beach! Alone! No explanation! He just took off! All he said was I have to go home!"

I giggled as Kevin stared on amused and bewildered by the pacing girl. "Maybe he had to go home for something." I tried to reason.

"No! He said he had the whole day to spend with _me!_I am _not_ at his house!"

"Um excuse me," Kevin spoke up causing Colie to stop pacing and stare at him a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Kevin this is my sister, Nicole but everyone calls her Colie, Colie this is our neighbor Kevin Lucas." His name only made her blush deepen.

"Hey," She smiled moving to shake his hand. "sorry about that."

"It's fine," He smiled shaking her hand. "if you would like I could give you some advice from a guy's prospective."

"Sure!" She exclaimed. She'd recently been having some troubles with Drew so any advice would benefit her.

"He most likely wanted to spend the whole day with you, I mean you seem like a sweet girl," Colie blushed here. "so maybe something came up that he wasn't expecting. Rather than hurting you, you came hung out and went home when he had to. I'm sure he'll call you any minute..."

"_Shawty right there she's got everything I need and Ima tell her one time..."_

"Oh it's him!" She squealed.

"Than answer it..." I exclaimed amused.

(Colie's POV)

"Hello," I answered walking up stairs after waving goodbye to Kevin.

"Hey shawty," Drew's voice carried through the phone. I let out a little giggle causing him to laugh. "Why do you always giggle when I call you that?"

"I don't know," I answered. "I guess I like it. It makes me feel important or something."

"Well you should feel important," He answered. "because you are important to me."

_Awwwwwww!_ "Aww Justin I-" I stopped myself. Even though we've been together for nearly six months we'd never said 'I love you' to each other.

"You what?" He questioned.

"I...I...I was wondering if you wanted to come over to mine tonight, for a movie or something. Just the two of us."

"Last time you said that Chloe showed up..."

"Is that why you were in a grumpy mood?" I asked. "Because Chloe was there?"

"No, not really. I guess it's just I'm working on my new album, (the one with baby on it) and I don't have a lot of time, so when I do have time I want to spend it with you. I love Chloe like a sister, but..."

"You want to have alone time with your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Well Drew you have to share me, I'm not just yours!"

"I never said that Colie, God stop twisting my words." He argued. "Chloe is one of my best friends, and I would do anything for I love her like a sister! But you are different."

"How because I'm your arm candy?"

"No!" He exclaimed. "because..."

"Because what Drew?"

"Because I'm in love with you! Damn it, I didn't want it to be like this. When you decide what to do with those five words call me,"

I stood frozen as the line went dead. He loved me!

(Drew's POV)

Not even a minute after hanging up with my girlfriend did our song begin blaring from my phone. I let it ring once ignoring it. But than...

"_Can't let the music stop, can't let this feeling end, cause if I do it will all be over I will never see you again..."_

"Hello?" I sighed into the phone.

"I'm sorry I was so snappy," She whispered. "I love you, and I guess I was hurt when you ran off today."

"What did you just say?" I asked a smile tugging on my lips.

"I was hurt when you ran off today,"

"Sorry about that," I said sincerely. "but what did you say, before that?"

"I'm sorry I was so snappy?" She pondered.

"No after that,"

"Ohhh, I love you Drew,"

"I love you too baby." I replied sincerely. "What time should I come over?"

"In at 6?"

I looked at the clock and saw it was 2 pm."Sounds good, see you than. I love you!"

"Love you too," She whispered giggling as she hung up the phone.

"Drew?" Miley's voice called as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." I replied. "Hello wonderful sister dearest of mine!" She gave me an odd look as she sat on the bed.

"Why are you so chipper?"

"I just told Colie I loved her and she said it back!"

"Aww yay!" She jumped up and hugged me tightly. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks," I blushed. "So what's up?"

"Well," She held up her notebook. "I finished it."

"Dude play it for me!" I exclaimed.

(Miley's POV)

I laughed moving over to his keyboard and played a few keys before singing...

"_Well it's good to hear your voice, _

_I hope you're doing fine, _

_and if you ever wonder_

_I'm lonely here tonight. _

_I'm lost here in this moment, _

_and time keeps slippin by,_

_and if could have just one wish I'd have you _

_by my side. _

_Oh oh I miss you, _

_Oh, oh, I need you. _

_And I love you more than I did before _

_and if today I don't see your face _

_Nothin's changed no one can take your place_

_It gets harder every day. _

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_and I'm sorry it's this way but I'm comin home _

_I'll be comin home _

_and if you ask me I will stay_

_I will stay_

_Well I try to live without you _

_and tears fall from my eyes _

_I'm alone and I feel empty_

_And I'm torn apart inside _

_I look up at the stars _

_Hopin' you're doin the same _

_And somehow I feel closer _

_and I can hear you say _

_Oh oh I miss you, _

_Oh, oh, I need you. _

_And I love you more than I did before _

_and if today I don't see your face _

_Nothin's changed no one can take your place_

_It gets harder every day. _

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_and I'm sorry it's this way but I'm comin home _

_I'll be comin home _

_and if you ask me I will stay_

_I will stay_

_Always stay_

_I never wanna loose you _

_And if I had to I would choose you so stay _

_please always stay _

_You're the one that I hold on to _

_Cause my heart would stop without you _

_I love you more than I did before _

_and if today I don't see you're facce_

_nothin's changed no one can take your place_

_It gets harder every day _

_Say you love me more than you did before _

_And I'm sorry that it's this way but I'm comin home_

_I'll be comin home _

_and if you ask me I will stay _

_I'll always stay _

_and I love you more than I did before _

_and I'm sorry that it's this way _

_But I'm comin home _

_I'll be comin home _

_and if you ask I will stay I will _

_I will stay..."_

"Wow, Miles..." Drew trailed off. "that was really good,"

"Thanks," I smiled. I looked on the piano to see some sheet music sitting on the stand. "whats this?" I picked it up. "My Heart Beats for Love." I read aloud.

"uhh...yeah..." Drew Mumbled. "It's something I've been working on, but I'm stuck."

"Well than let's work on it," I said. I loved writing songs with Drew. I smiled when and played the melody he had before singing his words. "I've been stranded on a lonely street, got lost in the shadows fell hard in the battle." Thats where he was stuck besides the complete chorus. "Hmm..." I pondered. "How bout: heard cries and the suffering...walked through the darkness left broken and heartless..."

"I'm calling out can you hear my voice?" He said and I heard him writing this down.

"I'm gonna find you through all the noise..." I said.

"You know there's nothing that I wouldn't do..." He said. "Shine your light as I reach for you."

I picked up the tempo as we both sang: "My heart beats for love my heart beats for love it's the sound that I hear tells me not to give up. It breathes in my chest and it runs through my blood my heart beats for love my heart beats for love..."

Drew picked up; "I've been told at least a thousand time it's not worth the struggle the hurt or the trouble."

Than I came up with the next part. "I keep running up to these front lines,"

"No I won't surrender I'll wait here forever,"

"Standing here with my flag held high can't you see that it's worth the fight?"

An hour and a half later the song was complete and Drew decided to give to me for my album since it wasn't his 'style' so to say.

"I really like this song," I smiled looking over the complete write up Drew did on his computer.

"Me too Miles," He laughed. "I love writing songs with other people."

I laughed. "Well I think Chlo, Dani and I are hitting up the mall later, do you and Colie want to come?"

"Nah, I'm going over to her house to watch movies in a bit," He looked at his watch. "Speaking of that I have to get ready." He hugged me. "See ya Miles."

"Bye," I laughed.

**What'd you guys think?**

**Let's go with six reviews for the next chapter to be started. **

**:)**

**Byeee!**

**-Ash**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I want to apologize. I know it's taken us forever to update but we do have reasons. First off Sunday was Megan's birthday so yeah...we've been busy with that and summer homework. I asked Megan if she wanted me to take this chapter and she said yes which is helpful especially since I am going out of town soon. So anyway this might suck please don't hate me. **

**Chapter 4: Back To School **

**Disclaimer: Megan and I own nothing. **

(Kevin's POV Monday August 21st 6 AM)

Being the oldest brother I was the one that got the joy of waking up my brothers. Nick I didn't really have to worry about because he was pretty good at waking himself up, Joe on the other hand was hell to wake up.

"Joe," I called knocking on his door. Of course he locked it.

"Go to hell Kevin," He yelled back.

"I am it's called school, now get up!" I banged on the door and went to get ready. I decided to try something I haven't done in awhile and straightened my hair. After spending an hour on my curly hair I knocked on Joe's door again. "Joseph Adam Lucas," I yelled. "if you don't open this door I'm getting Big Rob,"

"I'm up!" Joe yelled. I laughed and walked downstairs.

(Drew's POV)  
"God, I hate school." I groaned and banged my head repeatedly against my locker.

"Why?" Colie questioned. "I love it."

"I love sleep!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" A voice squealed and I inwardly groaned this time. "Are you Drew Stewart?" I slowly turned around and waved at the freshman girl. "OMG! I am such a_ huge_ fan! Can I have an autograph and picture?"

"Yeah sure," I smiled at the fan and posed for a picture before signing her math book cover, not the oddest thing I've ever signed and than she was off to class.

"Hello dear sister!" Dani called out to Colie as she made her way over to us Chloe on her tail.

"Hello," Colie called back in a giddy tone.

"I can't believe you said the L word to each other." Chloe squealed.

I gave Colie a confused look. "L word?"

"Love!" Chloe squealed.

I rolled my eyes, believe me like I said I love Chloe like a sister but I don't want my personal love life squealed about to the entire world.

"Yes we said 'I love you' to each other." I confirmed. "You don't have to freak out."

"Yes we do," Chloe, Colie, and Dani all exclaimed in unison.

"Alright," I shook my head. "I'm gonna get to homeroom,"

"Oh I'm coming!" Colie squealed. We both had Mr. Simmons, aka the stupidest teacher in the entire school. You can get away with anything when you have him as a teacher. "Bye guys!" Chloe and Dani waved as I took Colie's hand and led her to the classroom.

(Joe's POV)

When I heard we were moving to LA I was really hoping my Mom would allow us to get home schooled, yeah I'm an idiot for thinking that. As I walked through Seaview High, girls came up and asked for pictures and autographs and guys would glare at me. It didn't bother me at all, I was happy to pose for my fans. Kevin was in the office still talking to the principal about some scheduling shit and Nick's locker was on a different floor since he was a year below me.

I was opening my locker when one girl caught my eye. It was Chloe the girl from the beach yesterday. She was about fifty feet away from me and she was talking to another girl, she looked up and caught me staring at her and smiled shyly. I smiled and nodded back to her, before turning the dial to open my locker.

"Hey," I looked away from where I was gathering my books to see she was no standing next to me her friend gone. "You're going to school here?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "My Mom has this thing that she believes. If we go to school we stay humble."  
"Humble, that's a pretty big vocabulary for a rockstar." She joked.

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Like I said, we aren't idiots."

"I never said you were." She smiled. "What's your first class?"

I grabbed my schedule. "Algebra 2, you?"

"Same," She smiled. "Homeroom? We won't have the same because I'm a junior but just so I can point you in the right direction."

"Um...Anderson..."

"Oh that's right there," She smiled. "and you can just stay there. That's our math teacher too."

"Cool," The warning bell rang saying time to get to class.

"See you in twenty minutes," She smiled walked away.

(Miley's POV)

As soon as I stepped into Kunkle's room the bell rang.

"Barely made it, sit down Stewart," Ms. Kunkle, the bitch, freakish voice called.

"Yes, ma'am," I muttered as I sat silently in the back. I looked around the class trying to find a familiar face. Eventually I found one. However I didn't want to see this particular face. I didn't want to see Nicholas Jerry Lucas. He was in my homeroom? Shit. I don't want to see him! What if he recognized me!

Thankfully the bell rang moments later and I ran out of there dreading the rest of my day.

**Yup. That sucked. Haha. Sorry about that.**

**Okay so Megan gets the next chapter.**

**Anyway REVIEW!**

**-Ash**

**Also if you are a Justin Bieber fan check out my story Forgotten on youtube. It's staring me and Megan. So yeah my youtube is shamou607 and it's under the playlist Forgotten A Justin Bieber Love Story or something like that. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I know you are going to be really mad at me but...I'm not continuing Remember Me Always. No I am not quitting Niley, I will have another story coming out. I hope you guys follow it. I always swore to myself that if writing felt like work I would stop, this story feels like work. So I'm not continuing this one, so so sorry. Anyway give me a few days to ponder up a new Idea I'll let you know. Thank you for all your love and support. **

**-Ash**


End file.
